


Princes of the Universe

by Rike



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: AU, Bull Riding, Fluff, I'm not sorry, M/M, at all, don't even talk to me right now, extremely fluffy, hot ass zane, shy ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rike/pseuds/Rike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester takes Ty to a bull riding tournament and Ty couldn’t be more bored. But when Zane Garrett, a talented and confident bull rider, comes into play, things change drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by a song of Queen. After having our daily headcanons and AUs chat, me and my friend decided to take it on the next level - bull riding. I do not know a thing about bull riding, so anything out of the ordinary is entirely my fault. So are mistakes on the writing part.

"Tell me, why am I comin' with ya again?" Ty asked his grandpa as both stood in the line to get their tickets.  
  
"Because you're a good boy." Chester laughed.  
  
He had asked Ty a while back if he was interested to come do something with his oldie, though Chester was careful not to mention what exactly he meant by that, so that Ty would say yes. And he did. Only a week before the tournament Chester had told Ty where he wanted to go.   
Ty had whined and complained and tried to blackmail Deuce into going instead of himself, but Deuce had just laughed and walked away.  
  
They were making their way up the tribune now, carefully looking out for the right seats. Chester was excited as ever, babbling about the attendees, their strengths, their weaknesses and who he would bet on.  
  
When they were finally seated, Chester got out his pipe, stretched his old legs as far as he could and crossed them at the ankles.  
  
"So." he mumbled around his pipe.  
  
"You excited?"

Ty snorted but kept his gaze on the field below, where the last preparations were made.  
  
"Totally" he answered sarcastically.  
  
After another 30 minutes the tournament finally started, as a tall man placed himself in the middle of the sand-filled field, microphone in hand.  
  
"Well, hello, Ladies and Gentleman." he said, after most the people had calmed down.  
  
"My name is Tom and I welcome you to our 15th Annual Bullriding Tournament." The crowd cheered and whooped and clapped and was all over excited.  
  
"Yes, yes. Calm down." the man below laughed.  
  
"I hope y'all placed your bets because the Tournament starts as of...now!" Another round of cheers and applause went around before the first attendee was introduced.  
  
"Ah, yes!" Chester said.  
  
"John Houston. Good boy. Can handle some. Has it in his knees, you know." Chester rambled on some more whilst John got seated on the bull, looking nervous but confident as he looked around the crowd. The signal sound, the gate was opened and the bull started bucking and jumping, trying to throw the man on his back off.  
  
John stayed on the animal's back a total of six seconds before he was thrown off and the crowd started clapping.  
  
"I've seen him better" Chester muttered beside Ty and took a drag of his pipe. Ty just hummed, not knowing what to say.  
  
He didn't know anything about this shit except for the fact that anyone sitting on the back of a fucking angered bull was just plain and simple suicidal.

After seeing that first bull rider Ty had decided he'd just watch himself through this and drive home as soon as possible. This was just not his thing, he knew that much from the start, so he kept his gaze on the field for the next three attendees, watching but not really realising what happened down below. He let Chester babble and rant on, tried to apply what he said to what Ty himself could see in the ring. But it didn't hold his interest for long.

Ty suddenly heard a whispered "Oh" from his side and as he followed Chester's gaze down to the gate on the ground he felt as a bolt of lightning had just hit him.

Next to the bars of the gate stood a tall man, his black hair subtly slicked back, though you could still see the waves and some curls behind the man's ear.

He wore a pair of black, very tight jeans that hugged his arse nicely and Ty had to gulp and blink a few times, all whilst never taking his eyes off the man.

He heard Chester gasp the man's name. Garrett. Was it Zane? Zane Garrett?!

Well, tall, handsome, very fit Garrett sported a red flannel and had a stetson in one hand that he placed on his head before he looked around the crowd, waved and practically beamed with euphoria, and Ty so very deeply hoped he wouldn't start drooling any moment.

Garrett skillfully hopped onto the bull's back, let his smile show one last time before the signal rang and held tightly onto the seat under him, his other hand held his stetson up high in the air as the animal shook the man on its back through and through.

Ty suddenly felt fascinated by the sight before him. It wasn't that the man was insanely attractive (though that was entertaining, too) or his body fit. It was the way he held onto that damned bull, still a faint of a smile on his lips and confidence glowing around him. It was like this man was born to do this, like he put all his energy in it. It held Ty's interest more than just a little.

Before Ty knew it the ride was over and Garrett sat on the ground. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips as he looked around the cheerful crowd and he seemed satisfied with himself.

He had been close to ten seconds on that damned animal and whilst Ty didn't know if that was even okay for a professional everyone around him seemed excited about it, so he just went with it and clapped until everyone had stopped and a low murmur went through the crowd again.

Ty went over what he had just seen in his head one more time before he turned to look at his grandfather, nudging him to get his attention.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked him, still amazed.

A smile ghosted over Chester's face for a second before he got himself together again.

"Zane Garrett. Best rider I've seen in a very long time, boy. Done this for almost a decade. Good man, good rider."

Chester seemed almost...proud of the man. Fond. Ty just nodded and acted like he was back on the track of what was happening right now down on the sand ring. He wasn't though, his mind was occupied with the tall figure for the rest of the tournament.

In the end, Ty couldn't remember much besides Garrett. He was surprised he was remembering anything concerning the actual bull riding at all. Chester was rumbling about if Zane didn't win he would personally kick some asses with his shovel, and, as if some higher power had heard and feared, a few minutes later Zane Garrett was announced as the winner of this 15th Annual Bullriding Tournament.

Zane and Tom were standing in the ring of sand whilst the crowd cheered, clapped and whistled. They shook hands as Tom congratulated Garrett on his win, complimenting him some more before Zane finally had the chance to let his wonderfully beaming smile show to the audience. He bit his lower lip, seemingly thinking about something before he bowed down and, if that was even possible, smiled even brighter as he came up again.

The crowd became almost ecstatic, everything grew to one loud rumbling noise and it was suddenly hard to hear your own heartbeat. The audience went wild and Garrett enjoyed that very much, Ty could see. He knew exactly what kind of effect he had on the crowd.

When Ty looked beside him his grandpa was gone. As he looked around the crowd he only caught a last glimpse of Chester leaving the tribune, walking off without a word.

Ty shook his head. He really was an old goat. Disappearing like that. Not that he was afraid of happening something to him, god knew Chester could handle himself just fine. But crowds were terrible enough as it was, finding his old grandpa was a whole new story of a struggle.

Jumping out of his seat, Ty sprinted after Chester and luckily caught him outside the venue, already standing there and chatting with a tall man, though Ty couldn't see whom it was because he had his back to Ty.

“Tyler, come here!” Chester called out and smiled at him as he made his way over.

When Ty realized who exactly was talking to his grandfather his heart skipped a beat and then sped up. “Tyler, this is Zane Garrett” Chester announced with a smile as he gestured at the man in front of him. Ty felt his cheeks warm up as he looked at Garrett and shakily held out his hand for an awkward handshake. The man was even more stunning up close, Ty noticed, and his hand was holding Ty’s in a firm grip, but not too tight.

“Ty” he said with a sly smirk, letting go of the other man’s hand as soon as he thought it socially acceptable. Chester excused himself and was gone before Ty could even notice, leaving him alone with this wonderful creature.

“You’re hot” Ty smirked with a bit more confidence than before but as soon as he realised his mistake his eyes widened comically and his mouth was hanging open suddenly, making him look like a cartoon character.

Zane laughed, a full, rich sound that filled Ty’s body, and wouldn’t he be so embarrassed he’d have started drooling. Again. Probably.

“Not so bad yourself” Garrett replied with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes. Ty found himself mesmerized by the sight before him, felt his ears burn and his throat tightening.

All he wanted to say was “You’re good,” dammit!

A desperate gurgling sound escaped Ty before he could catch himself. This was an absolute disaster and, oh my god, he just wanted to run as fast and far as possible before he could talk any more shit. The thought of further flirting didn’t even cross his mind at this point. He hated Chester for bringing him here in the first place.

“I…gotta go. Uhm…find…find my granddad. Bye!” He stammered , held his hand up in a wave motion, turned on his heel and practically sprinted away from Zane.

Zane couldn’t exactly explain the disappointment that crept up inside him by the sight of the other man running away. He cocked his head though, enjoying as much booty as he could whilst Ty walked away.

 

Back in the car and Chester beside him, Ty let himself crumble for a moment, placing his head on the steering wheel , sighing loud and deeply.

“You okay, boy?” Ty’s grandfather asked.

Ty turned his head to look at the old man.

“No” he muttered, glared and went back to brooding.

“I told him he’s hot. Why the fuck did I do that?”

It was barely audible and Chester wasn’t sure if he was even meant to hear it all, so he decided to ignore it and tried very hard not to snicker, turning his head to look out the window and calm himself.

“You know what” Ty muttered as he started the car.

“This is all your fault, anyway, old man.”

Silence filled the car, then, which was only interrupted by Chester mumbling something about being hungry, so before they left town, Ty pulled over at a little restaurant he saw earlier, not wanting to admit that he was hungry as well.

The restaurant seemed full almost to the brim, every booth was already taken and Ty was ready to just leave again and continue brooding on the way home, when Chester nudged him in the side and gestured to one seemingly free booth over in the corner.

They made their way up, not talking a word. Ty slid into the booth, sighing, when he suddenly felt a body shifting next to him. A familiar dark haired head popped up under the table and Zane Garrett blinked up at Ty and Chester, smiling brightly.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. We just gon-“ but Chester already pushed Ty along the leather on the other side, sliding him closer to Zane whilst Chester seated himself next to him, so that Ty was squashed between Zane and his granddad.

A sigh left his lips. This was just great. As if he hadn’t embarrassed himself enough today. Now he had to spend his whole evening remembering what the fucking hell he had said to this glorious creation.

Ty started blushing immediately. Zane was looking forward to all of this.

“So, Mister Garrett-“ Chester started but Zane interrupted him.

“Zane, please.” Chester nodded. Resting his elbows on the table, he continued.

“Zane. How’s it feel bein’ champion?”

Zane smiled, glanced fleetingly at Ty, before biting his lip and returning his gaze on Chester.

“It’s nice. Really nice. But best of all are the compliments.” Ty choked on his breath, his face reddening.

Ty just wanted to disappear into thin air and never return. He wished this day never would have happened. That that would’ve destroyed his chance of finding something special, he didn’t know.

Zane felt mean after a while of teasing Ty, so he turned his head more into Ty’s space, as he shifted closer slightly, and grinned, looking through his lashes.

Ty’s breath caught in his throat and he breathed out sharply.

“Damn you, Garrett” he breathed. His cheeks were already red like tomatoes, so were the tips of his ears and his nose. Zane couldn’t help but find the sight before him one of the most adorable things he had ever seen.

“Excuse me” Ty whispered suddenly, pushing himself out of the booth and heading for the bathroom.

His lower lip between his teeth, Zane stared after him, frowning.

“Was it too much?” he asked Chester softly, glancing sideways.

Chester shook his head, smiling a bit, his eyes were shining but with a serious glimpse to them.

“I think he’s havin’ a crush on you, boy. Never seen him like that before.”

A fluttering feeling took place in Zane’s stomach and he nodded his head. At least he wasn’t the only one acting strange here.

“If you would excuse me, Chester” Zane mumbled then, pushing through and making his way over to the toilettes as well. A smile played around Chester’s lips as he watched the scene play out. He liked the way today had worked out so far. His boy should have a bit of a struggle now and then. It wasn’t even that bad. Zane’s a good guy, Chester was damn sure about that.

Zane walked over to the toilettes, pushing through the door and immediately catching Ty standing at the sink, splashing cold water into his face. Zane waited until Ty had dried himself off before he started talking.

“Hey” he said softly. His mind was blank.

“Hi” Ty breathed, not looking up and gripping the counter tightly, knuckles whitening.

“Listen, I … Did I overdo it? I’m sorry. I usually know when to stop. I’m sorry.”

Zane talked softly to Ty as he walked towards him, putting his hand on Ty’s shoulder when he was close enough. Their bodies brushed lightly against eachother and Ty could feel the heat radiating around Zane. It made him feel dizzy. Or maybe it was Zane’s touch, he wasn’t sure anymore.

“Hey, would you look at me.” Zane breathed against Ty’s cheek and, oh god, Ty’s world was crumbling apart, when Zane gripped his wrist and put Ty’s hand in his own. Ty turned towards him and tightened the grip on Zane’s hand just slightly, letting the other man know he enjoyed the touch.

“You’re adorable, do you know that?”

Ty frowned, looking up at Zane through his lashes.

“I’m a grown man. Grown men aren’t adorable.” He mumbled. He tried to stand up just a little bit straighter. This was getting ridiculous. Well, okay, he had little breakdown there a few minutes ago but he was Ty fucking Grady, dammit. He was capable of more than that.

Zane huffed a laugh and pulled Ty closer, so that their chests were brushing against eachother and their noses almost touched.

“That’s right, Grady. Shoulders up.”

When Ty rolled his eyes Zane just couldn’t hold himself back anymore, so he took Ty’s chin between his thumb and index finger and finally pressed their lips together. With closed eyes he waited for Ty’s mouth to move against his, to deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart Ty’s free hand was resting on Zane’s hip whilst Zane’s was cupping Ty’s jaw.

“Can you repeat that? Didn’t get it the first time” Ty said with a soft smile and if Zane wasn’t before, he sure as hell was gone for the slightly shorter man all the way now. He bit into Ty’s lower lip and kissed him once again, a little more heated this time, with his hand now ruining Ty’s hair instead of cupping his cheek.

Ty giggled against Zane’s lips and shook his head. This was insane! He’d never done something like that before. He didn’t even know the man before him! But everything about the situation was exciting and new and Ty’s skin was prickly and burned where Zane touched him. Ty didn’t want to let go off the bull rider. Ever.  This was too good, too exciting, too new to let go.

Unfortunately Zane let go off Ty’s hand after a long moment and grabbed his wrist again, pulling it up. A pen magically appeared in his other hand and scribbled a number on the inside of Ty’s wrist quickly. After a moment’s hesitation Zane put a heart and a smiley face behind the numbers and let go off Ty.

“If you don’t call me I’m going to find you myself, Grady, I swear.” Zane smiled, letting his hand slide over Ty’s belly as he made his way over to the door.

Both of them left the bathroom flushed, Ty’s hair was ruffled up and Zane’s shirt was crumpled where Ty had gripped it.

When Chester caught sight of them the biggest smile the world had ever seen graced his face and he looked mighty pleased.

Both Ty and Chester stayed for another few hours with Zane, talking and laughing and on Ty’s part flirting. Zane walked them to their car, shook Chester’s hand with a big grin and turned to Ty afterwards. Ty hesitated for a moment, but told himself to fuck it, this was a golden moment, a once in a lifetime opportunity. He walked away from Zane once, now that he got a second chance he wouldn’t do it again. He grabbed Zane’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, leaving him baffled when they pulled apart.

“I’m gonna call ya” Ty whispered with a flustered grin, grabbing Zane’s arse, laughing.

They left without a word, just a wave from Zane and a happy as hell Ty. He wasn’t lying about calling. He was head over heels for the man already.


End file.
